The field of the invention is ATV Trailers.
Hunters and other outdoor enthusiasts frequently use all-terrain(ATV""s) to travel into areas not accessible by other means of transportation (e.g. forested, rocky, steep areas.) Trailers pulled behind ATVs need to be capable of traversing rocky terrain with numerous obstacles.
This invention pertains to land vehicles generally, and more specifically to trailing vehicles configured for optimum performance with All-terrain vehicles (ATV) or off road vehicles. Most specifically, the preferred embodiment of the invention is a trailer for an ATV which traverses rough terrain.
Several ATV trailers are known in the prior are U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,292 to McWilliams et al. discloses an ATV trailer made from tubing, however, its suspension and wheel assembly is different from the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 151,240 to Inskeep discloses an ATV trailer with a torsion axle assembly and is unlike the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,307 to Hollingworth discloses a ATV trailer with a ground engaging means including a common axle assembly unlike the present invention.
The invention is an ATV trailer which has a frame of steel tubing, a heavy duty main axle to which on each end is attached a cluster arm comprising a plurality of wheels rotatable about an axes that are fixed with respect to a cluster arm where cluster arm itself is rotated about an axis so that the wheels will rotate or climb over uneven terrain. The cargo box of the trailer is constructed of a weather resistant composite plastic. The trailer has attached fenders and corner angles to strengthen the frame to tongue construction. An object of the invention is to provide an ATV trailer which can be used to transverse uneven terrain""s without the cargo being disturbed from the movement of the cargo box.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ATV trailer which can be used to haul all types of cargo.